A cell phone may be used to download different sorts of resources from a cellular network, such as a global system of mobile communication (GSM) network or a code division multiple access (CDMA) network. The resources may be pictures, application software, music, videos, etc. Generally, a user of the cell phone is charged based on a cellular data usage when downloading the resources using the cellular network.
Conventionally, to save expenditure on the cellular data usage, the user may download the resource to a personal computer (PC), and then transfer the downloaded resource from the PC to the cell phone using a wireless fidelity (WiFi) network. After receiving the resource, the user generally needs to manually set the cell phone to make use of the resource. For example, after receiving a picture from the PC, the cell phone may prompt the user to input an operation instruction of setting the picture as a wallpaper according to the prompt. Then the cell phone performs the operation instruction to finish the setting of the wallpaper. The process from downloading the resource to making use of the resource involves a number of manual operation steps, which is time-consuming for the user.